


Flower crowns

by AlicienneOfTarth



Series: Once upon a December [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicienneOfTarth/pseuds/AlicienneOfTarth
Summary: Her little steps on the grass approaching him made him smile.Though her feet weren’t that small, not for a four year old kid anyway, she had taken that after her mother, he suspected.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Once upon a December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560817
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This happened because I saw a Fluffcember prompt on Twitter (Thanks Bar <3) and I had a free afternoon, so here we are. I wrote the one for "day two"called "Flower crown" obviously. It's just a silly one shot full of fluff to sweeten your night, I hope you like it!  
> English is not my first language.

[](https://ibb.co/c1j6TPv)

* * *

Her little steps on the grass approaching him made him smile. 

Though her feet weren’t that small, not for a four year old kid anyway, she had taken that after her mother, he suspected. Her blond curls were almost gold under the sun, bumping on her shoulders at every movement. She stumbled in a little hole, and he held his breath for a moment, but without a word, she stood up fierce, cleaning her knees and resuming her messy run. Her feet were bare, because she liked walking barefoot on the meadow, another thing she had taken after her. Her grin went wide when she was close to him and he recognized himself in her this time, while a pang of unconditional love hit his chest.

He wondered when he would have got used to this, to her, to them.

 _Don’t grow up._ He almost wanted to tell her. _Stay like this forever._

“Slow down, little lion.” He told her instead, smiling.

“Daddy, we need to hurry.” She said dramatically.

He chuckled. “We have time, Jo, I promise you.” He replied, while she nestled between his legs, facing him. “What did you find?”

She took a breath, her cheeks red for the exertion, he moved a sweaty lock from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He could smell strawberry and cream from the shampoo Brienne bought her. “I found these.” She said proudly, showing him some flowers she picked. “And these too, five daisies.” She said, showing him four fingers instead. 

He smiled. “You did great, Jo.”

“Can we make it now, daddy?” She asked expectantly.

“I think we need more flowers for a big one, sweety.” He still hadn’t finished talking that she was already on her feet, ready to run again. Her eagerness made him laugh. “And, Jo..”

“Pick just the ones already fallen on the grass.” She said, mimicking him, rolling her eyes theatrically.

He bit his lip to hold back a smile. “Don’t roll your eyes like that.”

“Mommy does that too.” She said, resuming her run.

He laughed.

Another thing she had taken after her mother, without a doubt.

Jo was back seconds later with new flowers and some leaves. “Daddy, will mommy like it?”

“She will love it.” He told her, while she resumed her position between his legs.

“But mommy doesn’t wear jewellery.”

“But this one is special, Jo.. you know why?”

“Because I’ll make it with my hands.” She almost screamed and he chuckled at her excitement. “Can we tell her I made it?”

“Of course we will.”

“But that I made it alone alone, really alone without you at all, just me.. you didn’t help me at all?”

He pretended to think deeply, frowning at her while she held her breath, worried. “I guess we can tell her that.”

She smiled brightly, starting to choose the flowers from her bunch. “This one is for me.” She whispered to herself, putting a small pink flower in her pocket. “This one for mommy.”

He observed her silently, knowing that he could have spent all his life just looking at her and at all her little new expressions he found out every day on her face. He raised her chin with his fingers, interrupting her task. “Do you remember why we’re making a flower crown to mommy, Jo?”

“Yes, for her granulation.” She said proudly, staring at him.

Jaime chuckled. “Her graduation, Jo.”

“Her granulation.”

He held back a laugh again. “G r a d u a t i o n.”

“That’s what I said.” She replied annoyed.

“No sweety, you said granulation, it’s graduation, with the d.”

“Gran..grad..duation.” She replied tentatively. “What is it, daddy? The granulation?”

He chuckled, kissing one of her small hand and pretending to bite it, making her laugh in turn. “Mommy tomorrow will talk about the things she studied all these years, in front of a lot of people and professors and she’ll show them how good she is and then she’ll become a doctor.”

Jo’s eyes widened. “A doctor that takes care of babies? Like the one that always gives me the lollipop?”

“No, sweety!A different doctor.. like an expert of all the things she studied, the best one for sure.”

“She is already the best one.” She said, giving him a daisy. “This one’s for you.” She whispered.

“Thanks, little lion.” He said affectionately. “She is, but it will be official.”

“Official, really official like all the world will know she’s the best?”

“Exactly like that.”

“On the moon too?”

“Especially on the moon.”

“And then she’ll wear our flower crown?”

“She will.”

“Can we give her the crown today, though? Please daddy??” She said, pouting in that adorable way that made his heart melt. “I don’t want to wait for tomorrow.”

He nodded, smiling. 

He thanked everyday the fact that his wife could keep a steadier hand with their daughter, because he would have been able to give her everything in a blink. It had always been the same with Brienne, even if she had never been demanding, her absurd selflessness one of the first things that had made him fall in love with her. He had promised to himself that, one day, he would have been able to give her everything back, to make every dream she had shelved once, come true. Her graduation filled his heart with pride, he couldn’t wait to see her lucid eyes during the proclamation, her satisfied smile that formed those light wrinkles at the corner of her eyes that always seemed more blue the more he looked at them, day after day, never getting tired. He couldn’t wait to hold her hand and to ease her nervousness before the discussion with the light pressure of his kisses, to cover her in flowers and compliments afterwards and to finally make love to her all the night, stripping her from the sapphire suit she had chosen and that made her legs look impossibly long, converting all the accumulated tension in overwhelming pleasure, missing terribly her body under his.

“Daddy??”

Jo’s big blue eyes called him back. “We make her a flower crown because mommy is our queen of the fairies, right?” She said, trying to tie one flower to the crown. 

“The most beautiful fairy queen.” He agreed.

“Did she wear a flower crown when you two got married, daddy?”

He smiled, ignoring the fact that Jo had asked him about their wedding hundreds of times. “She wore a single flower, sweety, a white gardenia, that kept her hair back like this.” He said, taking a lock of her hair and fixing it with a flower and one of her hairpin.

Jo’s eyes shone in excitement. “Her dress??”

“Her dress was white with lacy flowers everywhere, like a flowery meadow and it was so long, Jo, you have no idea..it had the longest tail.”

“A tail like the little mermaid??” She asked expectantly.

“Kind of, but more beautiful and less slimy.”

“More beautiful than Elsa?”

“Definitely.”

She got pensive after that, he could see it, playing with one button of his shirt, then she looked up, caressing his cheek with her little hand.

The same sweetness of her mother, once again.

“Can you marry her again?” She asked, pouting. "Please?"

He chuckled. “Why?”

“I want to see her in the dress with the tail, can you daddy, please?”

He would have married her again every day of his life. Suddenly the thought of doing that again, to ask her to renew their vows made his heart flutter. Maybe in some years, with Jo wearing a matching dress and holding hands with another little lion with the same curls and that insufferable smirk.

They finished the crown in silence, Jo’s commitment warming his heart, when he saw Brienne walking toward them from their little house. “Look who’s coming.” He whispered to Jo.

She turned, seeing her mother, her eyes wide in excitement. “Hide the crown behind your back, daddy, hurry up!” She whispered back. “Don’t say a word.”

He chuckled, while Jo started running toward her mother. “Mommyyyy” She screamed and once in her arms, Brienne raised her, making her twirl in the air. Her giggle filled the air and Jaime swallowed back the lump in his throat.

He would definitely never get used to this, this was what happiness was made of, perhaps, and his force overwhelmed him sometimes, nearly scaring him.

They walked hand in hand toward him and his heart melted a little bit at every step, Jo’s shape absurdly small compared to her mother’s one.

“Hey.” He smiled warmly at his wife, while she sat next to him.

“Hey.” she replied, brushing his lips softly.

“You finished repeating?” He asked her against her lips. She nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Mommy, stop kissing daddy, we have a surprise for you.” Jo said impatiently.

Jaime put his arm around Brienne’s waist, kissing her exposed shoulder. “A surprise?” She asked, accentuating her excitement.

“Yes. Close your eyes.” She said, almost screaming.

Brienne chuckled, doing what she was asking.

“Daddy, give me the crown.” Jo whispered, believing her mother couldn’t listen to her. “I need to put it on her head.” He saw at the corner of his eye Brienne biting her lip in amusement. “Can I open them?”

“Nooo!” Jo screamed in panic. Jaime gave her the crown and when he noticed she was struggling to reach her mother’s head, he raised her a little from the ground, until she put it on Brienne’s head. Jo fixed her mother’s hair expertly, retreating to observe her work carefully. She turned toward his father, giving him a serious nod.

“Open them.” Jaime whispered in Brienne’s ear.

She did, meeting her daughter’s eyes. “You are a fairy queen now.” Jo screamed.

Brienne reached out to take the crown from her hair, caressing the flowers lightly. “You made me a flower crown?” She asked her excitedly in a small voice and he could discern that sweet glint in her eyes she reserved to her.

Jo nodded, twirling on the place.

“You made it? All alone?”

“Yes.” She screamed, eyeing worried his father. 

“All alone.” He confirmed, winking at her.

She grinned, curling her nose and Jaime found himself grinning back at her. Brienne hugged her daughter tightly. “It’s the best flower crown I’ve ever seen, sweety, thank you.”

“It’s magic, it’s for your granulation.” She whispered in her ear.

She chuckled. “Then it will bring me luck.”

“You can wear it at your wedding too.” She whispered again. Brienne raised her head, frowning at Jaime. “I explain you later.” He said, smiling.

“Now daddy, can you make one for me?” She asked, climbing on his father’s leg.

“I wasn’t expecting this request at all.” He said sarcastically. “Go pick your flowers.” He told her and Jo ran away, her feet fast on the grass.

Brienne turned toward him and he lost himself in her lucid eyes for some seconds. “How are you?” He asked her, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Tired, nervous.. but incredibly happy.” She said.

“Come here.” He told her.

She sat between his legs, her back against his chest, while his fingers started massaging her shoulders. “You’re so tense, sweetheart.”

She moaned when his fingers found a particular knot and then she relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck then, caressing all the length with his lips, scratching her skin with his beard, the way she liked it. His arms went around her waist, pulling her more firmly in his embrace, while his lips kept following the arc of her neck, kissing every inch of her skin.

“Jo asked me if I could marry you again.” He said then against her temple.

She laughed, turning a little toward him. “What?”

“She always asks me about our wedding, she said she wants to see you in your wedding dress.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” She said, but she was smiling.

“I know but.. I would.”

“You would what?”

“Marry you again.. and again.. and again..every day of my life.”

She bit her lip, blushing a little. “Stop it.”

“I’m not joking.” He said nervously. “You.. you don’t understand..marry you has been the best decision I’ve ever made, you gave me everything. I am.. I would be nothing without you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. So maybe it doesn’t make sense, I know, but I’d like to.. I mean, you wouldn’t like to--”

His words were interrupted by her lips on his, silencing his insecurity. He cupped her cheeks, kissing her back with the same intensity, one of his hand sliding on her body, finding her skin under her t-shirt, caressing her stomach, finding goosebumps under his fingertips. She interrupted the kiss, resting her forehead against his. “And I would say yes every time, again and again, every day of my life.”

“Even if I eat crackers on the couch and sometimes I wear mismatched silly socks.” He asked her seriously.

She bit her lip. “But I like your mismatched silly socks, especially the ones with the ducks.” She said softly and he bit her lip in turn, while she buried her fingers in his hair.

They kissed slowly this time, like they were still learning and meeting each other for the first time, when a soft voice interrupted them again.

“Stop kissing, you two!” Jo said, sighing dramatically and nestling between her mother’s legs. Brienne laughed, making space for their daughter. “Let’s make your crown, then, little fairy, shall we?” She said.

“Yes.” She screamed excited.

They started interlacing flowers together until the sun started going down and Jo fell asleep against Brienne’s chest.

He kissed her little head and then he caressed Brienne’s hair.

“Let’s stay like this a little bit, please.” He whispered to her, kissing her temple.

They watched the sunset in silence, a flower crown each on their heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post more of these fluffcember one shots, but I don't think I'll be able to write them every day. So, if you like some of them on this list in particular, tell me! Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this one. Xx


End file.
